Crónicas de Mortal Kombat: La Caída de los Caminantes Nocturnos
by J0SER0
Summary: *HISTORIA COMPLETAMENTE NON-CANON; Contenido para mayores; vagas referencias a personajes del MK* La Historia sobre la caida de Vaeternus y Como este sucumbio a Shao Kahn, pero mas aun, narra el gran problema que ocurrio dentro del reino y de como un grupo de guerreros, llamados la orden de los caminantes nocturnos, se enfrentaron a el.
1. Prologo

_"Muchos Mitos y Leyendas, han sido escritas por las manos de historiadores de otros reinos. Lo que quedo de nuestro mundo, son solo relatos macabros y manuscritos antiguos, ocultos en alguna biblioteca polvorienta... _

_Nos Llaman Vampiros. Se dice que somos bestias, sanguinarias, descendientes de demonios, que solo viven en la noche y que no tenemos alma, ni corazón. Somos seres vacios, oscuros, llenos de maldad y odio y que solo buscan la supervivencia por medio de la destrucción de otros seres... _

_Nada de eso, es completamente cierto... _

_En Realidad somos Seres Vaeternianos. Criaturas tan vivas, como cualquier Animal o Planta de cualquier reino. Tenemos la capacidad de Razonar, actuar y amar. Nuestras funciones son tan parecidas al resto. Necesitamos de alimento y agua para vivir. En Nuestro Reino, La luz y oscuridad son tan normales para nosotros. _  
_La Sangre que consumimos, no es más que un medio de curación para nuestras heridas. Todas esas historias han sido escritas por un suceso ocurrido, hace ya más de Doscientos Mil años atrás. _

_Cuando Nuestro mundo nació, Los Dioses Soberanos, al igual que la creación de los otros reinos, dieron nacimiento a los ancestros del reino. Seres sabios y justos que determinarían la creación de un mundo. Cada ancestro era como un hermano para cada uno. Los cuatro ancestros fueron Nichtwolken, Krozlovz, Moroi, Tsen'hen. Sin embargo, las fuerzas oscuras, crearon un Quinto ancestro. Jamás se descubrió o revelo su nombre. Aquel Quinto Ancestro, era un poderoso Vaeterniano, pero su gran defecto era su conexión con las fuerzas oscuras. Solicito una sumisión de los cuatro ancestros, ante el, como el supremo monarca, pero los cuatro se negaron. Tras una larga y difícil batalla, las cuatro familias restantes, se unieron y asesinaron al Quinto Ancestro Oscuro, pero no fue algo fácil. Se dice que el Quinto Ancestro, era en realidad el mayor de ellos, y en castigo por su rebeldía, Les Maldijo. _

_Cada 10.000 años, Su espíritu sanguinario y malvado regresaría, en el Primogénito de cada uno de ellos,. Al no creer en aquella maldición, los cuatro ancestros construyeron las primeras ciudadelas y sus descendientes vivieron en ellas. _  
_Sin embargo, en la primera generación de los hijos directos de los ancestros, el primogénito, ya mayor de edad, despertó la maldición del Quinto ancestro y se volvio un imparable y malvado ser, que consumió la sangre de sus pares, y causo tanto dolor y sufrimiento a la gente. el padre, tuvo que asesinar a su hijo. El dolor por la pérdida de su amado heredero, hizo que sus pares tomasen en serio la maldición. así que solicitaron asistencia a los dioses. Pidieron que erradicase la maldición. _  
_La Solución fue la inducción de un sueño que duraría 10000 años. Por cada ciclo, ellos despertarían para purgar la oscuridad de cada reino y que debía hacerse con cada gobernante de un reino, después de que su reinado terminase, y así, poco a poco, erradicar la sangre oscura, para siempre. _

_Mi Abuelo, Lucius Von Lochvann de Nichtwolken, erradico a su primogénito en el momento indicado, justo cuando se presentó otra desgracia para nuestro reino. Una tribu, procedente de los Infiernos, llamados Thazad'hum, había invadido nuestra gente, llevándose consigo, a muchas de las ciudades de nuestros reinos. Su Líder, Baphomet, en su campaña, Asesino a Mi Abuelo. _  
_Mi Padre, y heredero del Trono, Krauss Von Lochvann de Nichtwolken, realizo exitosas campañas contra los demonios, erradicándolos de su reino, y en conjunto con Trianuss Kormus de Krozlovz, lograron recuperar las tierras del Norte y Sur. Cuando Nació el Primogénito de mi padre, el tuvo el deber de asesinarlo. Fue así cuando tiempo después, nació Lucían, y fue nombrado el heredero del trono. _

_Hasta ese entonces, fuimos entrenados, para la guerra. Baphomet contraataco, asesinando a mi madre, Lydia von Lochvann, Reina de Nichtwolken. Mi padre, en su defensa, fue herido de gravedad, perdiendo su Brazo Izquierdo y su Pierna derecha. _

_Ya adultos, los herederos de cada Reino, nos organizamos para luchar contra los demonios. _  
_Nuestra Elite, contaba con _  
_-Lucían Von Lochvann, Mi hermano Mayor, y Heredero al Trono de Nichtwolken, y General de sus Ejércitos, Charlotte, Mi Hermana Menor, Estratega de los ejércitos, Y yo, Karmilla Von Lochvann, Capitana del escuadrón de elite. _  
_-Vladimir Kormus, Primogénito de Trianuss y Heredero al Trono de Krozlovz, y su Hermano Menor, Octavius. _  
_-Nitara, Princesa de los Moroi, y Hogai, su hermano menor _  
_-Thatcher su Hermano, Illidan, Sobrevivientes del Reino de Tsen'hen _  
_-Abigail y Janna, Vasallos de los Kormus. _

_Nos llamamos, Gracias a nuestro entrenamiento y habilidades, logramos recuperar la totalidad de las ciudadelas y ahora nos enfrentábamos aun panorama distinto... Fuimos llamados por nuestros Aliados como "La Orden de los Caminantes Nocturnos", por nuestra particularidad de atacar en la noche y por nuestros enemigos como "La Legión de los Inmortales", porque pese a nuestras heridas, gracias a nuestra habilidad regenerativa, al consumir la sangre de nuestros enemigos, volvíamos a la batalla, recuperados y sanados. Tras largas campañas, con rotundo éxito, nos enfrentábamos a un panorama distinto. Ahora quedaba la última ciudadela. La Ciudadela de Heimlein, en el reino de Tsen'hen. La única fortaleza que era tan grande como un reino... _

_Los demonios se habían vuelto cada vez más brutales y sanguinarios...necesitábamos ayuda... _  
_Así que nuestros padres, fueron a solicitar ayuda a los edenianos...en especial a su rey, Jerrod. _  
_Jerrón en su benevolencia, accedió a ayudarnos. _  
_ahora estamos preparados... _

_La batalla final se acercaba... "_


	2. Capitulo I: El Ascenso

**Capítulo I: El Ascenso **

-HOMBRES!...NO MUESTREN MISERICORDIA CON VUESTROS ENEMIGOS….POR LA GLORIA!, POR NUESTRA LIBERTAD!  
-MUERTEEEEEEEE!.-

**Karmilla**: _Iniciamos el asedio por la noche. El cielo de un Oscuro azulado, cambio a un Rojizo, mientras los arqueros invadían las compuertas principales, nosotros entrabamos por aire, en la ciudadela. Logramos penetrar la defensa principal, mientras mis camaradas y guerreros a mi mando, me seguian con valor.-_

-Thatcher!, Illidan!.- _Gritaba Karmilla en medio de la batalla_  
-Mi Lady!  
-Diríjanse a la plaza principal de la ciudadela. Envíen a los edenianos a atacar el punto más fuerte de la Ciudad  
-Si Milady!, HOMBRES, A LA PLAZA DE LA CIUDADELA!

_"Thatcher era uno de los soldados a los que menos se quiere enfrentar. Su Imponente figura, hacia retroceder a quien se le acercase. Su armadura cobriza, cegaba con el brillo del fuego a sus enemigos.  
Los Hombres siguieron a los capitanes del escuadrón, que se dirigían al punto más fuerte de la ciudad. En la plaza, tenían las guarniciones y bestias necesarias para erradicarlos. Tenían que atacarles con todo, antes que se liberara el caos total. Era un momento de hacer o morir."_

-Lady Karmilla!, los demonios vienen por noroeste!- _Decía Illidan, mientras atacaba a unos cuantos con sus flechas._  
- Capitán Sithro!, Envié a sus arqueros, a la plaza principal!.  
-Sí, Lady Karmilla. Vamos Hombres!, Ataquen con todo!  
-Si señor!

_La Doncella del Cabello Sangriento, escucho la voz de un cercano suyo. Mientras se hacía paso para luchar a su lado_

este lugar para nosotros Karmilla!-.

_La voz provenía de un guerrero en un corcel azabache. Era alto, macizo, de cabellos castaños, piel blanca. Su armadura era color gris con algunas correas de cuero color café, típicas de su reino. Blandía su sable encorvado que cortaba hasta la piel más resistente _  
al resto de mi escuadrón encargándose de todo. Mi hermano lidera la zona sur!. Debes ir al castillo principal!. Tu hermano ya se dirige allá.-  
se dirige a la torre?  
Apresurarte. El Carnicero jamás se encuentra solo.

Rápido!, yo te cubro!  
-Gracias Vladimir!.-

_"Karmilla abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, esquivando el fuego enemigo, observando desde el cielo, como sus fuerzas luchaban contra la bastilla central de Heimlein, se dirigió a la torre más alta del castillo, hasta que pude observar a mi lado, el guerrero de Armadura Oscura, su hermano, Lucian. Al llegar, dos figuras le esperaban."_

-Los Vaeternianos azotan la libertad e inocencia de un pueblo…que jamás inicio esta guerra...-_Dijo el caballero llamado Baphonet que observaba desde la torre mas alta._  
-Cállate, asqueroso demonio!. Tus palabras son tan falsas como tu corazón!- Decía Karmilla.  
-Silencio perra carmesí!...esta guerra acabara ahora, con la masacre de tu gente!...y tú, con tu hermanito, morirán en este lugar.- respondía Sassha, la segunda al mando, y quien estaba al lado del gran guerrero, conocido como Baphomet[/i]  
quien muere primero, zorra!

_"La Doncella del Cabello Carmesi se lanzó contra su oponente. Ambas iniciaron una lucha con sus sables. Mientras que Baphomet, se levantó del trono del desterrado rey, y miro fijamente a su oponente, que estaba silencioso, sereno, aun con su casco, no revelando su identidad."_

-…Principe Lucian Krauss Von Lochvann, no?... Ese es tu nombre, verdad?

_No contesto. Aún estaba quieto, sin siquiera desenfundar su espada_  
-…Según las voces, el heraldo de esperanza y coraje que entregas a la gente o tus aliados, es algo digno de respetar.

_Baphomet se sacó su casco, revelando el rostro de un hombre de edad avanzada, con una larga barba negra, amarrada entre lazos, y un tatuaje en la mitad izquierda de su rostro._

-Si es así, entonces, Principe Lucian, dejadme ver vuestro rostro. Esta noche es especial para ambos. Uno de los dos, morirá, y el destino de nuestra sangre, se verá en juego…vivir o morir, no hay terceras opciones.

_"El Caballero se sacó su casco, revelando un rostro joven y apuesto, mozo de edad media, ojos penetrantes y serenos, con un destello carmesí. Su piel era tersa, pálida, y su cabello era negro azabache, que combinaba con el tono de su armadura. Era el Príncipe del Reino Suroeste de Nichtvolken. Lord Lucian Von Lochvann._"

espera se acaba aquí, Baphomet…esta guerra acabara con tu sangre en mi espada y tu cabeza en mis manos.  
_Empuño su sable, contra su enemigo_  
-He estado esperando este día, desde hace ya 5000 años. Daré fin a tu vida...y a esta guerra que tu gente inicio... Tus Ancestros Jamás te dijeron la Verdad sobre este conflicto. pero ya se por que. Tu misma arrogancia te ha segado y no has visto cuantas vidas has arrebatado.  
-De que estas hablando, Baphomet! No metas a mis ancestros en esto...me las vas a pagar por todo lo que le hiciste a mi pueblo y en especial a mi Familia!

- FUERON ELLOS LOS QUE ASESINARON A MI GENTE!...buscábamos libertad, y nos encontramos con un reino de gente ambiciosa y egoísta, que solo querían conservar sus tierras...buscábamos misericordia y que nos dieron...Una puñalada en la espalda… Es por esa Razón que acabe con tu ancestro, y hubiera hecho lo mismo con tu padre, de no haber sido por tu intervención...ahora acabare contigo, su más querido primogénito..

- Tú invadiste nuestras tierras asi como si nada y reclamas misericordia...tu me das asco. Los demonios nunca aprenden, verdad?... Aprenderás una lección de todo esto, Los Hijos de Vaeternus vengaran las muertes de los inocentes asesinados por tu mano...estas acabado, Baphomet!  
- Si he de morir...MORIRE SIN RENDIRME!

_"Baphomet desenfunda su espada y se lanza al ataque contra el Principe Lucian se alista con su espada y busca evadir el ataque de Baphomet, chocando su espada con la suya"_

miserable...VAS A MORIR!-. _Respondia Lucian levantandose._  
-MUERE, SANGRE OSCURA!  
-Nadie me llama sangre oscura, inmundo demonio! AAHH!

_"Lucian lo empuja con la espada y busca atacar al demonio. Baphomet logra detener una ataque producido por Lucian. El choque producido por las espadas, hace sonar un eco en el aire. El demonio, sale del choque, y lanza un ataque en diagonal El ataque logra herir el brazo de Lucian. El Principe se toma el brazo y se agacha, bajando su guardia. Baphomet se le acerca con malas intenciones_

- Eres más lento de lo que pensé…Es esta la magnificencia del Gran Heredero de Krauss Von Lochvann?.-_ Dijo, mientras Preparaba su sable para un ataque final_  
- Tu eres realmente ingenuo, Baphomet -. _Respondío y el principe se levanto lanzando un golpe de espada que logra hacer un corte en el pecho de Baphomet. el impacto de la Red Steel logro penetrar incluso la armadura del Demonio_  
-. Aghh!... Pero que?... Es...la Red Steel?... No puede ser...yo destruí esa espada!.– _Se retiraba, cubriéndose el pecho por la herida._  
-. No lo creo... acaso creíste que te dejaríamos destruir la original así de facil?  
_Baphomet sonríe y comienza a reír sutilmente. Ahora sabia con quien se enfrentaba y derrotar al habil principe, con solo su espada no seria suficiente._  
sabes el predicamento al que te enfrentas ahora, Lucían...Sabes que yo asesine a tu ancestro, pero nadie te dijo como murió realmente.. De la misma forma en que yo, elimine a la copia de la Red Steel...PREPARATE!

_"El último grito de baphomet, sonó de un tono grotesco casi bestial y comenzó a transformarse, liberando su sello y convirtiéndose en una especie de hidra, grotesco de 2 cabezas y cuerpo humanoide. Por otro lado, Karmilla luchaba contra la acompañante de Baphomet, que se había convertido en algo más que su consejera y mano derecha. La hechicera, comenzó a lanzar sus ataques contra la princesa. Ella, con agilidad, esquivo todo ataque y contraataco con un zarpazo en su vientre con el filo de su espada. La nigromante retrocedió, se venía en una situación difícil, pero le dio poca importancia. Desenfundando su sable, contraataco a la princesa, dando un corte limpio en el brazo derecho. Sassha, tomo aquella oportunidad, para saltar y contraatacar en el aire. Karmilla, reacciono en ese momento, y logro impactar a la hechicera con una potente patada_"

qué sigues luchando, sabiendo que te enfrentas a la extinción de tu gente!.- _Grito con euforia_  
tengo honor!, no como ustedes, asquerosas bestias! _Respondio Duramente_  
-Honor?...te enseñare lo que es el HONOR!

_"Karmilla se lanzó al ataque, al igual que Sassha. Ambas chocaron sus espadas, y entre cortes, ataques y golpes, la Guerrera del Cabello Carmesí se levantaba victoriosa. Por otro lado, Lucian se enfrentaba a un nuevo predicamento"_

-.**Veamos que hace la verdadera red steel con el poder de un Thazad' Hum PURO!**

_"El Demonio, lanzo un golpe a Lucian. El impacto le hizo atravesar la pared de ladrillos. Fue ahí, cuando abrió sus alas, y se elevó al cielo, cubierto por destellos rojizos por la batalla, Lucian se protegía del viento liberado por la destructiva energia del demonio"_

ón. Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor...que voy a hacer!

_"En ese momento, fue impactado por un ataque desconocido. Cuando se revelo la atacante, resulto ser la Princesa Karmilla"_

!, Vamos!, Ya me Encargue de la otra!, acabemos con el!.- _Dijo la princesa, con su espada en mano, preparandose para atacar_  
-.**Sassha!...AGHHHHHh!**

_Baphomet enceguecido por la ira, ataco a Karmilla, y ella esquivaba los ataques lanzados por la grotesca criatura _

!.- _Decia defendiendose ante los potentes ataques del monstruo_, No Puedo yo sola,**UGHH!**.- _Aquel grito entrecortado fue producido por la princesa, quien fue finalmente impactada por un proyectil lanzado por Baphomet. la Princesa cayo al suelo de la torre_

-.**¡KARMILLAAAAAAAAAA!**.- _"El Principe corrió hacia Karmilla, que yacía en el piso, herida"_ -. Karmilla...Karmilla reacciona!, maldición!  
_Karmilla estaba inconciente, el impacto fue muy grave, pero aun seguida con vida y Respiraba débilmente_  
-.**LOS ACABARE A AMBOS** _Grito la bestia de Baphomet. Lucian en ese momento beso en la frente a Karmilla, empuñó su espada y la apuntó hacia Baphomet-_  
a mi abuelo... Atacaste a mi padre... Atacaste a mi pueblo... atacaste a la princesa!...Tú...TÚ ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

_"El Príncipe Enceguecido por la Ira, corrió en un ataque totalmente desesperado hacia Baphomet. El Demonio, comenzó a atacarlo con proyectiles, pero todos eran esquivados por Lucian. Este de un salto, se lanzo al ataque y con la bestial fuerza de su sangre, corto el brazo derecho del demonio. era efectivamente la real. La Red Steel, el metal más poderoso jamás creado por los dioses, El demonio grito en dolor, y regreso a su forma natural. Lucian había cortado el brazo donde estaba el sello. el sello desapareció y baphomet mal herido, se arrastró hacia su sable, sin perder la dignidad. Lucian aplasto su mano con el pie derecho y le tomo por el cuello, hasta dejarlo al borde del precipicio"_

-. **Ughhh!...**_cough_ **...aghhh…**..._cough_._cough_._cough_  
-Tu sangre equivale a la libertad de mi pueblo...tú, maldito demonio, nos has traído la muerte, la infelicidad a este mundo... No mereces vivir, después de todo lo que has hecho Guerra Acabara con tu sangre, Demonio!-  
...E-Esto no terminara con esta guerra, Asesino... Toda tu especie pagara, por la extinción de una raza que busco redención del infierno...  
-Redención?... Esa palabra no se aplica en criaturas como tu...Regresaras donde perteneces...al Infierno  
-. Escucha mis palabras, demonio...Si Muero, mi voluntad seguirá viva..._cough, Cough!_...t-tu reino caerá...y pagara por...la muerte de una tribu, que solo buscaba la paz, fuera del infierno..._cough, Cough, cough_...y tu, sangre oscura...tu, seras el siguiente!... Tu Maldición traerá la destrucción de tu reino...heh...Lamento no poder Ver la caída de el...  
_"Lucian, enceguecido con la ira, decapito a Baphomet con su sable y dejo caer su cuerpo sin vida por el precipicio. El Campeon de la Armadura Negra, se acercó al borde de la torre, elevando la cabeza del decapitado Baphomet"_  
**-VICTORIA!**

_"Vladimir alzo su sable, gritando con su pueblo, Al ver como el victorioso principe levantaba la cabeza cercenada de su mas antiguo y despiadado oponente_  
-.¡Baphomet esta Muerto!, ¡VICTORIA!

_"La Raza del Netherrealm, llegaba su iminente fin. La guerra de hace mas de 5000 años, se acercaba mientras el derrotado lider de los Thazad'Hum, Baphomet, Caia ante la garra del Imponente Campeón "_

**¡VICTORIA!, ¡VICTORIA!", ¡VICTORIA!" ,¡VICTORIA!**

_"Los soldados miraron a su campeón. Elevando la cabeza de su enemigo por encima suyo, y bañándose con su sangre, gritaba alzando su espada.  
Karmilla, al despertar, observo a Su hermano, levantar su sable y la cabeza de Baphomet. Ella sonreía al ver a su hermano, victorioso, mientras Sassha, no podía creerlo…sus heridas eran profundas, pero eran más, las de su corazón, al ver a su querido líder…caer sin vida por la torre principal. Mientras escuchaba las risas de los vaeternianos. Lucian, junto a Karmilla, bajaron la torre, y al llegar, la orden de los caminantes nocturnos, el grupo élite y círculo cercano de lucían, se acercó a felicitarle, mientras otros le avisaban sobre la victoria completa y la recuperación de la ciudadela.__**¡SALVE PRINCIPE LUCIAN!, CAMPEON DE LOS CAMINANTES NOCTURNOS!, SALVE!.**__ se escuchaban los coros de la multitud, mientras los amigos cercanos, le saludaban con una reverencia. "Abigail, uno de los miembros de la orden de los Caminantes nocturnos, tenía a Sassha a sus pies. Abigail era un joven guerrero, que escondía su verdadera naturaleza, en una figura atractiva y altamente femenina. Era ágil, delgado , de rasgos finos y belleza femenina. Sutilmente se acercó a los hermanos."_

, Hemos vencido…por fin, después de milenios…hemos obtenido la victoria…  
Principe Lucian, Salve Princesa Karmilla.… He aquí una prisionera, la que la princesa ha derrotado. que hacemos con esta perra?.- _apuntaba Abigail despreciativamente a Sassha, que no levantaba la mirada._  
-….una sobreviviente…dime que es lo que harás, ahora que hemos vencido…-  
una buena sirviente...o una esclava, por todos lo que cometió... o quizás mi propio padre, decida que destino se merece esta basura.  
**-...HYAAAAAAHHH!**

_"Sassha, sin dudarlo, se levantó y con lo último que le quedaba de su energía, corto a lucían en su ojo izquierdo. El campeón se retiraba herido, mientras era disminuida por los soldados."_

!  
-._**AAAGHHHH!**__...- grito, mientras se alejaba y cubría su ojo, cubierto de sangre, y una profunda herida vertical_-.**MALDITA SEAS!.-**  
a esta perra!.- _grito Karmilla, mientras asistía a su hermano_

_"Sassha Grito con furia, pero los guardias la disminuyeron. Ella miro con odio a lucían, y este también la miraba, enfurecido, desenfundando su sable, pero algo raro había en los ojos de la derrotada sassha."_

mis palabras, asesino….Cuando el destello del Índigo Nocturno caiga sobre tu reino…el reino de los caminantes nocturnos caerá…y aprenderán la lección de la amargura de la derrota…ESCUCHA MIS PALABRAS!...

_"Sassha fue silenciada con un golpe de karmilla. La demonio cayo inconsciente, mientras era preparada para ser decapitada."_

-Hermano, estas bien?...acabaremos con ella enseguida!  
!...no lo hagan…ugh… déjenla como prisionera… se la presentare a mi padre, para que la mate personalmente…  
bien…llévensela!...deja ver esa herida…  
_Karmilla observo la herida. Era un corte largo en todo su ojo izquierdo._  
los Dioses, esa perra … Traigan sangre!  
-. No es necesario.  
…por que?  
energía no permite regenerarnos…Nuestro Padre, perdió su brazo y piernas cuando Baphomet le ataco con la misma energía..  
-…Verdad…

_"Llego en ese instante, Lord Sithro Jarmus, Capitán del Escuadrón de Jinetes Edenianos, y Daeron Certhas, Medico y Capitán de los Ejércitos de Arqueros de Edenia"_

, Mis señores- Hacia reverencia, Lord Sithro  
, Capitan Sithro, Capitan Daeron- Respondia Karmilla  
le paso a vuestro hermano?- Preguntaba Daeron:  
cicatriz de la última de los Thazad'Hum.  
veo… hemos venido a informarles que nuestras ultimas fuerzas han erradicado las alas sur y este de la ciudadela de Heimlein. Ya todo ha acabado  
Gracias, pueden retirarse.

_-"Lucian al Recuperarse, mando a llamar a Ilidan"_

, Amigo mio… Dirígete a los reinos y corre la voz…la guerra ha terminado  
mi señor!-

**Karmilla**: _…Al ver el panorama, eleve el estandarte de los Vaeternianos victoriosos…observe a mi hermano… él se veía satisfecho…yo también lo estaba. Pese a ese momento, no podía reclamar más… la paz había llegado. La guerra demoníaca había acabado, y la espada de justicia había llegado….Pido a los dioses…el tiempo para disfrutar de esta nueva paz…y tener el tiempo debido, para pasar con mi padre…más aún que se acerca el periodo de su descanso…ahora que lo pienso…después de esta guerra…Lucian accederá al trono…que los dioses nos protejan…_


	3. Capitulo II: Celebración

**Mortal Kombat Chronicles – La Caída de los Caminantes Nocturnos.  
Capitulo II: Celebración**

**Karmilla **: "_Habían pasado ya tres semanas, desde que terminó la guerra. Y regresamos a Nuestro Reino, Cruzando por el Mar Vilemu, hasta llegar a las Costas de Nichtwolken.  
Recibimos una cálida bienvenida, entre canticos y alabanzas de nuestra gente. Fuimos recibidos como héroes. Pero nada de eso se comparó, a la mirada cálida y gentil de mi padre. En mi causo una mezcla entre alegría y tristeza. Alegría por que vi su rostro y su cálido abrazo lleno mi alma, llena de guerra. Pero también Tristeza porque se veía muy distinto a como era él. Ahora estaba Cansado, y se notaba de cómo sus años de juventud, fueron, dejando así a un sabio, pero anciano Rey. También recibí el abrazo de mi querida hermana, Charlotte. Se había organizado una gran fiesta en todos los Reinos. Los campeones, habían terminado la guerra. Y también para dar inicio al periodo del __**Munen Und Krawn**__…" _

**Jardín de los Cardium – Palacio de Von Lochvann -Nichtwolken**

_"Entre el Recibimiento de los héroes que venían llegando de tierras lejanas, El Príncipe Vladimir tomo una desviación con la Princesa Charlotte. Al Igual que niños pequeños, cruzaron por los pasillos, hasta llegar al puente de la Laguna que adornaba el gran jardín del palacio. al Cruzar, ambos se sentaron en una banca que estaba en la pequeña pérgola en medio de la laguna. Al estar seguros de su privacidad, ambos se besaron apasionadamente. En medio de sus besos, Vladimir se separó sutilmente de los labios de Charlotte y quedo mirado a sus hermosos ojos de un intenso rojo carmesí"_

-. He estado esperando tanto, por esto, amada mía.- _Dijo Vladimir, rodeando a su hermosa princesa, mirando a sus ojos_  
sabes cuánto te he extrañado, Mi querido Vladimir. Noches enteras, ore a los dioses, para tu sano regreso.- _Respondia su amada Charlotte_  
mantuve en mi mente, siempre. Fuiste tú la que me ayudaste a sobrevivir a los horrores de la guerra.

_"Nuevamente, sus labios se encontraron en una danza de suspiros y húmedos besos. Mientras el fornido príncipe, abrazaba a la princesa, que se perdía en su cuerpo, el sol se iba apagando, Y el cielo estrellado se dejó ver. Cuando los destellos del cielo, iluminaban la laguna, se separaron nuevamente y quedaron abrazados, mirando la hermosa luna que se reflejaba en las aguas"_

que tu cuerpo está cansado, amado.- _dijo, tocando su torso, sus brazos, su cuello_  
…pero no mi espíritu. Se ha recuperado al ver sus ojos…-  
_La Joven Doncella se ruborizo. Tomo la mano de su amado príncipe, mirándolo_ tomado mi decisión amado…-  
serio?.-  
-.Y tengo buenas noticias…Mi padre a accedido.  
Verdad?!  
!... cuando llegue el momento…seré tu acompañante al trono  
sean los dioses…gracias por esta noticia…Mi padre estará muy contento de verte como mi Reina…  
-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, Vladimir… has sido tan considerado conmigo.  
digas eso, Charlotte. Tu haz hecho, más por mi…  
amo…  
Amo, Charlotte Von Lochvann…

**Apocentos del Rey – Palacio de Von Lochvann**

_"En el balcón del cuarto del Rey, estaba tomando el dulce y fresco viento de la noche. Sus vasallos le dejaron con su Hija, El Rey Krauss Von Lochvann, una noche, antes del dia de la celebración, de bienvenida a los héroes de la guerra. Al entrar la princesa a los apocentos de su padre, observo su aun imponente y gran figura, reflejada por el destello de la luna._

...- _decía, Karmilla, haciendo reverencia._  
Mía...acércate...te he extrañado mucho.- _decía mientras abrazaba a su amada hija._

-. Oh, Padre...No sabes cuánto te extrañe...cuanto los extrañe.-  
...ven conmigo, vamos a tomar un poco de aire, al balcón.-.

_"Mientras acompañaba a su padre, le observaba distinto, se notaba algo alterado, preocupado."_

...- _decía calmadamente_ , que se acerca el Periodo del "Munen und Krawn"...Y mi tiempo se acabara, pronto.-  
Se padre...pero...estoy preocupada por ti. Todo este periodo por la guerra, me ha hecho extrañarte aún más...y ahora que compartiré contigo, unos últimos periodos, antes de tu descansó milenario...me da, tristeza.-  
-. Hija mía, tu haz hecho, más de lo que este viejo, pudo hacer por la tierra...créeme que esto debe hacerse, pero mi espíritu y amor, siempre estará contigo...pero te he llamado por otra cosa. - _"Decía, El Rey, con seriedad y revelo un aire de incertidumbre en karmilla..."_  
que entonces, padre?...preguntó.  
ascenderá al trono, y tomara mi lugar...pero en él, caerá algo más que el peso del trono...que el peso de reinar esta tierra, con justicia... Mi Hijo, deberá encontrar una reina, y así ella será su consejera, en sus decisiones...si no es así...alguien deberá ascender como su consejero personal... es por eso...que debes ser tú, la miraba a ella.

_Ella, sorprendida, no supo que hacer, más que bajar su cabeza y acceder a la petición de su padre, pero aun así preguntó._

...por qué me entregas tal responsabilidad padre?  
Hija...cuando llegue el momento...deberás ser fuerte... tú, tendrás que brindarle consejo...

_"Las palabras del rey, no sonaron como un consejo...sonaron más como una visión a futuro. Como que si el supiera que Lucian, necesitaría más a su hermana, que a una reina ..."_

...me ocultas algo?...  
-...No, Hija...-. _En ese momento, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa_-. Dime, ocuparas el vestido que te regale?.-  
_"Karmilla, decidió no darle importancia, y respondió, solo como ella lo haría"_  
-.¡No me hagas usarlo padre! _hacia una mueca como niña_. Tu Sabes que a mi no me gustan los vestidos. Si quieres dile a Charlotte que lo use.-  
ha ha ha...Siempre tan revoltosa...vamos, querida hija...hazlo por este viejo...-  
-...Esta bien...- Sonrió sutilmente, manteniendo el ceño levemente fruncido en señal de juego solo lo usare por ti…Solo por un corto tiempo!, nada más.-  
bien, Esta bien, Tu Ganas…- _Sonrio y beso su frente_ es todo… Te Amo, hija mía...descansa...y doy gracias a los dioses, por el sano regreso de ti y tu hermano.- _Karmilla de igual forma, besa su mejilla._  
también Te amo, padre...

_Al Salir Karmilla de los aposentos de su padre, miro al suelo...quedando con un sabor de incertidumbre...por qué su padre le dejo aquel encargo?... que era lo que el temía...cual era ese secreto?..."_

**Salon Principal - Palacio de Von Lochvann, Nichtwolken**

_"El hermoso palacio de Nichtwolken, fue decorado con colores plateados y dorados. La ornamenta del lugar era inexplicable. Las mesas predispuestas con deliciosos alimentos. En las escalas del hermoso Salón donde estaba la mayoría de los soldados, y autoridades de cada reino, mientras se escuchaba en las afueras, la celebración del pueblo, el Rey Krauss, dio un pequeño discurso antes de su brindis y posterior al baile"_

Guerreros… El Destino, es un oponente digno…puede ser tanto aliado como enemigo… Si nosotros le enfrentamos con Odio, Ira y Dolor, Jamás se dejara vencer, y dejara caer sobre nosotros, un amargo y cruel final. Si la enfrentamos , con Esperanza, Fe, y Valentía,, para un Bien común, tengan por seguro…que el se dejara, y nos permitirá cambiarlo. Así es…. Nuestro Corazón es fuerte y Nuestro espíritu es vigoroso. Mantuvimos en nuestras mentes, la visión de un Vaeternus, Libre del Mal, de Criaturas que causaron tantas muertes, como las guerras de los ancestros, y que obtuvimos al final...

_"El Rey, Mirando a su gente, y a su hijo a su diestra, mientras tocaba su hombro"_

Victoria…y la Paz. Por Nuestros Valientes Soldados…Por Nuestros Honorables Aliados de Edenia…y Por nuestros Caídos en Batalla, que en nuestras oraciones, vivan por siempre en nuestra memoria, nuestros corazones y en la gloria de los dioses. A su Salud.

_"Al momento de brindar, la Orquesta toco sus dulces melodías, mientras otros bailaban al son de un hermoso vals. Tanto Charlotte como Karmilla se veian hermosas. Acapararon las miradas de la mayoría de los caballeros. Lucian se dio el lujo de bailar junto a su hermana. En Otro lugar de la fiesta, estaba el Capitán Sithro Jarmus, algo preocupado bebiendo su copa de brebaje. Mientras que Daeron, llego a su lado._

te sucede, Sithro?, Usualmente sueles tener gran conexión con la gente de la alta sociedad, ¿no?.- _Le llamaba Daeron en un tono burlesco._  
-. No me siento cómodo en este lugar, Daeron.- _Respondía seco Sithro_  
-. Oye, no es razón para que estés amargado. -  
lo estoy…estoy preocupado.-  
qué habrías de estarlo?, hemos obtenido una gran victoria y los Vaeternianos nos han brindado este gran banquete.  
-. Las legiones del este anuncian que la guerra en el Outworld se potencia. Las fuerzas de Shao Kahn están suprimiendo poco a poco a las del Rey Dragón.  
-. Y eso que tiene que ver?  
-. No lo ves, Daeron!...No recuerdas el torneo de Mortal Kombat?  
-. Si lo recuerdo.  
-. Edenia ha perdido 8 veces contra el Outworld… 2 Victorias más y nuestro reino quedara a merced del gobernante. Si Shao Kahn resulta derrotar a Onaga, podría hacerse con Edenia  
-. Pero tú lo dijiste Sithro. "Podría", hacerse. Nada es seguro. Sabes que Kahn no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrocar a Onaga. Y Sobre el torneo, ya verás. Obtuvimos 4 victorias las veces anteriores. Deberías dejar de estar perdiéndote entre preocupaciones sin sentido. Ven, te invito a una copa de vino  
-…. Intentare hacerlo. Gracias amigo.-

**Karmilla**: "_Aquella noche, fue una gran velada… un hermoso recuerdo. Nadie sabia, nada… Las palabras de mi padre…comenzaron a voltearse, tiempo después… nadie estaba seguro de que la paz que obtuvimos en esa guerra… Continuaria…Nadie estaba seguro de ello."_


End file.
